vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126163-morning-coffee-changes-happen-friday-edition-5152015
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Hate to burst your bubble, but it won't. It will go on for at least another week. This thread is a sanctuary. Hoping it stays that way. :) | |} ---- ---- That sounds AMAZING. | |} ---- ---- ---- It really is, I recommend if you ever get a chance to try it. I can't drink coffee black so flavoring and cream etc are usually how i get it. I'm thinking next week I'll try rocky road iced coffee. I tend to get these things ono Fridays as a "omg one more day! you can do it!!!" type thing hehe I am getting curious though thinking of coffee if there are other businesses that try to compete with Protostar and are actually succesful to osme degree. It feels like Protostar runs everything and anything. That's unfortunate... I keep forgetting to ask if you're on NA, but if you want to eve do something Dom or Exile side feel free to hit me up if I'm online or tap me on forums. I also forgot about Mad Max, I really want to check that out! Let us know how it is ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- She is a valuable member of the Blazing Saddles and so is her hubby. :) | |} ---- ---- You're not weird, Sharice. | |} ---- No, you're not weird!! I actually do have a Naunet in-game (she's my Mordesh warrior :3), and this username actually comes from the name of my original WoW main (and subsequently my main in Rift and a couple other MMOs). But my main here is Antimony. | |} ---- I prefer Lola, if you please. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- Nah hehe All my characters...well most have "typrop" in the name... Typrop Tombsong Typrop Schrodinger Artisan Typrop I like having the same in-game and forum name as its easier for people to get i touch with me. Usually I'm either Drmauschen or Blindrat, but recently been using my much older game IDs such as Typrop. I've not tried, but looks interesting. This weekend they're doing another splatoon testfire so I'll be mucking around in there. PEW PEW! | |} ---- I was having some much needed 'me' time last night. Hubby was playing his boring games and I was reading while listening to music. Nice and relaxing. :) I will be on tonight, so you have to have a good outfit to show me! | |} ---- I think Tex still isn't over the fact that I play Kitty :lol: :ph34r: Last night was an RP night. First tea then a meeting with some other folks. Tonight should be Villa but I'll have time beforehand to knock out some stuff. This weekend Pykke's gonna escape Whitevale for sure and maybe put a big dent in Farside. Sunday night is Jeff's PuG GA so that should be fun ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- No such thing. You have to fill out an application to join a Dominion guild. Bring six forms of ID and be prepared to wait. :lol: | |} ---- If I knew how, I probably would simply for the character creation tool. I'm a sucker for just messing around in those things and making characters (s'why I love the FFXIV benchmark xD). Anyone know a good casual Dominion guild the SO and I can drop our Dommie alts in? | |} ---- I'm the GM of an inactive one if that's what you're looking for. There's at least 4 bank tabs unlocked. Need a bit more influence to unlock the XP flask though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The character creator is bonkers. I mean even the billions of videos don't really do it justice! it is a bit of a challenge to get running right now though... But doable. If you decide to take the plunge, let me know and I can help! | |} ---- ;) kinda figured. Well it's there if anybody needs to park a toon. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There's also a carrot out there somewhere. That'll be another target in the near future. | |} ---- I got one on the second day of the drop. Sady, I got one last night that I had to vender :( I did get the cotton candy rowsdower a couple days ago though. | |} ---- Start with talking to Old Timers Guild. Even if you don't want to join them, they know other good guilds on that side that may be a fit for you. Off-topic: Just bought your hubby's book. Once I finish the book I'm reading now, I will read his. Thanks for the link. I have been looking for a new author to read. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah I'd send that to like... the Red Phone email or something. *cupcake* that. Last thing this game's admittedly-damaged PvP needs is someone making a tool to make it worse. | |} ---- I had thought about that, but (as far as we know), they haven't started showing up yet. Can't really "report" something that may not even happen. Bots were a HUGE problem at Launch and for a couple of months afterward. We're *still* dealing with the changes WildStar made so botting wouldn't be so easy (that's why mining nodes are level locked, because bots would take a level 3 toon into the highest level zones, speedhack all over the map and farm every node in Malgrave in three minutes.) It was AWFUL. | |} ---- Even if you just think there might be just a rumor for this kind of thing, we'll take it. I PM'ed you about it as well. | |} ---- ---- Just goes to show the length people will go to 1, avoid the leveling process that keeps them from end game and 2, get the best pvp gear because it's no fun competing against people who have it when you don't even if the difference is minimal. Botting is cheating yeah, but it does make one wonder why it happens. | |} ---- Replied with the link. Good luck breaking these fools. | |} ---- ---- I remember this. Watching people zoom through rocks and trees to farm a node, then zoom away and vanish. They were like ants man. | |} ---- And they made a lot of people very upset. In fact, if I had to itemize the things close to launch the turned so many people away, it would look like: 1. Optimization 2. Bots 3. Inaccessibility 4. It's not World of Warcraft :lol: | |} ---- ---- *feels comforted* | |} ---- ---- Glad to help. I can't do a whole lot personally, but I can always make sure the right people see the info. | |} ---- Heh yeah, back when I was PVPing regularly, I kept seeing this same guy making a bee-line for the mask, enter the room, run up to the mask and then run right back out ... without the mask. It made me laugh once I figured out his path, I'd just wait for him to run by and then I'd shank him. As soon as he got hit, the toon would just turn around, reverse course and go right back to the same pattern, only reversed. Nuts. | |} ---- I knew they called you Buster for a reason. Thanks BC. | |} ---- Botting is a way to make RL Money. It is how the Gold selling sites get their inventory. Call me an Ass, but I ALWAYS report bots when I see them. But I have to be sure they are botting. Not always easy. | |} ---- No you definitely should report bots. I'm just saying sometimes it's a way to get around in game time or gold sinks. It's not all gold sellers. | |} ---- ---- The only time you would get 'spoke' to, not yelled at, by Carbine or the forum mods is if you name shame on the forums. Report a bot ingame using the ticket/report system, send them an email, or pm a dev on the forums with the information and you will be good. | |} ---- I remember standing outside the R12 area in Malgrave, well farming the little rock guys outside that town next to it :D and just watching a dozen or more bots appear at nodes and disappear only to turn up again a few minutes later as they made their loop around all the nodes in the zone. The speed they moved, instantly teleporting and harvesting almost instantly was just unbelievable. It made them hard to report too! damn they moved fast and there were so many of them. Oh, and good morning coffee (its morning for me!) | |} ----